hope
by kimidori Rg-Sn
Summary: author ga bisa bikin summary yang keche kalo penasaran baca aja.. warning : sasunaru dengan konten BL.


**Tittle : Hope**

 **Disclameir :**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bila rasaku ini rasamu by kerispatih.**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru.**

 **Genre : Romance/angst**

 **Ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu milik kerispatih yang judulnya sudah saya sebutkan.**

 **Warning : BL, ga jelas, ff ngawur bikinan orang amatir yang ga pernah lepas dari ke OOC-an chara-nya,m-preg, DLDR.**

 **Happy reading all.**

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, peluh tampak membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya, nafasnya menderu tak beraturan dengan rahang yang mengeras serta raut wajah yang di tekuk.

Namikaze Naruto namanya, seorang pemuda manis berusia 21 tahun dengan mata seindah langit musim panas dengan tanda lahir berupa 3 garis mirip kumis rubah di kedua pipinya yang tampak gembil itu. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah map yang berisi berkas milik saudari kembarnya yang sempat tertinggal di apartement mungil milik mereka karena saudarinya dalam masa hampir telat datang kekantornya, maka jadilah Naruto sang kakak kembar yang baik hati mengantarkannya sekarang.

Drrtttt drrrtttt

Klik

''Moshi-mo…''

'[Naru-nii cepatlah aku membutuhkan dokument itu sekarang.]' suara di sebrang sana memotong ucapan Naruto terlebih dahulu.

'Grrrr, seenaknya saja.' Batin Naruto jengkel dengan sikap kembarannya yang selalu saja seenaknya jika sudah seperti itu.

''Aku masih di jalan, Naruko. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi aku akan segera tiba.'' Jawabnya, di tutupnya sambungan secara sepihak olehnya karena tak ingin terlalu lama mendengar ocehan kembarannya itu jika sedang panik, maka jadilah Naruto menambah kecepatan berlarinya bak seorang pelari marathon.

.

.

''Naru-nii baka, seenaknya saja dia memutuskan sambungan teleponku, aku kan belum selesai bicara.'' Gerutu seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang di ikat twintail, ia adalah Namikaze Naruko saudari kembar Naruto.

Keduanya memang kembar identik namun yang membedakannya adalah gender serta warna kulit Naruko yang berwarna putuh sedangkan Naruto berwarna tan.

''Bersabarlah Naruko-chan, aku yakin dia sebentar lagi pasti datang.'' Ucap seorang gadis yang berdiri di meja receptionist, Yamanaka Ino.

Ino adalah sahabat Naruko dan Naruto semasa SMA, keduanya sempat berpisah karena kuliah di universitas yang berbeda namun mereka kembali bertemu saat Naruko melamar kerja di perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja sekarang.

''Naruko!" panggil suara yang Naruko yakin milik kembarannya, ia bernafas lega saat melihat Naruto masuk kedalam lalu menghampirinya.

''Apa kubilang.'' Bisik Ino seraya menyikut lengan sahabatnya yang memang selalu berlebihan kala sedang panik.

''haaahh inihh haahh berkasnyahhh…'' Naruto menyerahkan map itu pada kembarannya dengan suara terputus-putus.

''Arigatou Naru-nii.'' Ucapnya yang di balas cengiran rubah dari kakak kembarnya.

Puk

Naruto menepuk puncak kepala saudarinya lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut, ''Lain kali jangan sampai di tinggalkan lagi.'' Nasihatnya.

''Ya.''

''Aku harus segera pergi, waktu kerjaku sebentar lagi.'' Ucap Naruto saat melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

''Ah ya, hati-hati Naru-nii.'' Naruto mengangguk lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar perusahaan, dari arah luar tampak sosok tinggi berambut raven juga hendak masuk kedalam dan bersamaan dengan pintu kaca yang terbuka kedua sosok itu bertabrakan.

''Ittai,'' ringis Naruto sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sempat mencium dinginnya lantai putih di bawah kakinya.

''Perhatikan jalanmu dengan benar, dasar dobe.'' Sahut suara si raven dingin, yang sepertinya tak terjatuh sama sekali.

Naruto mendongak menatap tajam sosok itu, sosok pemuda tampan bermata sehitam langit malam yang tak berbintang, rambut raven yang mencuat bak ekor bebek dengan poni yang sedikit memanjang kesamping menutupi sebelah matanya yang- ah tidak bukan hanya mata namun sebuah topeng hanya hanya separuh, tatapan matanya dingin dan sangat menyebalkan –menurut Naruto- kini menatap tajam dirinya.

''Su-sumimasen Uchiha-sama, saya tak melihat anda tadi," ucap Naruto yang langsung membungkukan badannya,walau tak mengenal secara pribadi sosok si raven namun Naruto tahu siapa sosok di depannya, ia adalah pemilik perusahaan tempat saudari kembarnya bekerja.

"Hn, lain kali hati-hati.''

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, kalau begitu saya permisi.'' Naruto berjalan melewati sosok yang masih berdiri angkuh di depan pintu kaca itu.

Si raven mengamati sosok manis yang sudah menjauh dari perusahaannya itu, 'sempurna' batinnya yang tanpa sadar menghasilkan sebuah seringai licik di bibir si raven bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

.

.

Naruko di panggil secara tiba-tiba oleh presdir Uchiha corp, Sasuke Uchiha. Perasaan tak enak pun mulai merasuki hatinya, ada apa Uchiha-sama memanggilnya? Apa ia melakukan kesalahan saat rapat tadi? Pikirnya, ia mulai kembali panik dan berpikir akan ada kejadian buruk menimpa dirinya.

Tok tok tok

''Silahkan masuk.'' Bariton khas Uchiha menyahut dari dalam, Naruko dengan langkah berat masuk keruangan milik sang presdir dengan wajah takut-takut.

''Anda memanggil saya Uchiha-sama?" tanya Naruko pelan-pelan.

''Ya, benar. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.''

''Tentang?"

''Pemuda tadi siapa dia? Kedengar dia ada hubungan keluarga denganmu?" tanya Sasuke langsung keintinya.

Naruko tercenung, apa maksud atasannya menanyakan prihal kembarannya padanya, sungguh Naruko bukan cemburu dia sudah memiliki tunangan sekarang hanya saja presdir Uchiha menanyakan soal kembarannya memang patut di curigai.

''Dia kakak kembar saya, Uchiha-sama.'' Jawab Naruko yang berusaha tenang.

''Siapa namanya?"

''Naruto.''

''Naruto ya,'' Sasuke diam sejenak lalu kembali membuka suara, ''Bolehkah saya mengenal banyak hal tentangnya?"

.

.

.

Naruko termenung di kursi kerjanya, pembicaraan tentang kembarannya di ruang presdir Uchiha mengakibatkan rasa bersalah pada sosok kakak kembarnya, ia khawatir jika presdir Uchiha itu akan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk, semua pegawai yang bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha itu sudah tahu mengenai perangai buruk pimpinan mereka yang merupakan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu.

Sasuke bukan hanya di kenal sebagai penyuka sesama atau istilah lainnya gay, ia pun di kenal sebagai sosok playboy yang hobinya mempermainkan para uke yang menjadi kekasihnya, siapapun pria manis yang menurut Uchiha bungsu itu menarik pasti akan masuk dalam perangkap rayuan palsunya.

Naruko menghela nafas dalam hati ia berdoa semoga pimpinannya itu tak sedang berniat untuk mendekati kakak kembarnya.

''Apa yang harus kulakukan? Semoga saja dia tak sedang mengincarmu sebagai korban selanjutnya Naru-nii.''

.

.

Naruto sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan di sebuah café milik teman dekatnya Hyuuga Neji, ia sudah bekerja cukup lama di sana, selain bekerja sebagai pelayan ia pun terkadang selalu menyanyi di panggung kecil yang sudah tersedia di café itu untuk meramaikan suasana atau ada pelanggan tetap café itu yang ingin mendengarnya bernyanyi.

"Naru.'' Sapa suara halus memanggil namannya, Naruto menoleh pada si pemanggil yang ternyata adalah sang pemilik café, Hyuuga Neji.

''Ya, ada apa Neji?" tanya Naruto.

''Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, dia duduk di meja nomor 13.'' Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mencari meja dengan nomor 13, di sana duduk seorang pria dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya, tunggu sepertinya Naruto mengenal sosok itu, bukankah dia…

''Uchiha-sama,'' gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh pemilik café bermata lavender itu, ada rasa tak suka di mata sang pemilik café saat tahu jika ada sosok selain dirinya yang dekat dengan si pirang.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang sepertinya tak menyadari kedatangannya.

''Uchiha-sama, anda ada perlu dengan saya?" tanya Naruto seramah mungkin, Sasuke menoleh seulas senyum tipis yang tak begitu kentara terukir di bibir si raven.

''Bisakah kau menemaniku disini, aku tak memiliki teman mengobrol.'' Ucap sang Uchiha, Naruto sempat terdiam namun akhirnya menurut juga toh sebentar lagi shif-nya berakhir karena ia akan kerja part time berikutnya di sebuah toko kue.

"Apa yang ingin anda obrolkan dengan saya, dan saya harap jangan terlalu lama karena saya harus bekerja di tempat lain.''

''Kau bekerja di banyak tempat? Ah janga terlalu formal padaku, panggil aku Sasuke dan tidak perlu ada kalimat anda atau saya.'' Katanya.

''Baiklah Sasuke, saya ah maksudnya aku memang bekerja part time setiap hari tapi aku hanya mengambil dua tempat, café ini dan sebuah toko kue milik adik dari pemilik café ini.'' Jawab Naruto.

''Jika aku menawarimu sebuah pekerjaan di perusahaan milikku apa kau akan menerimanya?" Naruto hampir tersedak ludahnya saat mendengar tawaran dari sosok yang baru di kenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

''Kenapa kau menawariku bekerja di tempatmu?" bukan jawaban melainkan sebuah pertanyaan yang meluncur di bibir plum milik si pirang, Sasuke meneguk ludahnya ingin sekali ia melumat bibir itu jika saja ia tak menahan hasrat terpendamnya sejak melihat si pirang.

Ya, Sasuke memang sudah menyusun rencana sejak awal yaitu mendekati sipirang, merayunya lalu menjadikan miliknya sesaat.

''Karena kau terlihat sangat pas dengan posisi yang akan kuberikan padamu.'' Alis Naruto mengerut, ia tak pernah ingat memiliki keahlian selain bernyanyi, memasak dan membuat kue.

''Kudengar dari Naruko, kau pernah bekerja sebagai manager keuangan di salah satu perusahaan besar di konoha, dan kebetulan perusahaanku sedang membutuhkannya.'' Lanjut Sasuke, berharap sang pemuda pirang terbujuk.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima tawaranmu.'' Raut senang di wajah Sasuke seketika pudar, jawaban dari Naruto sungguh di luar dugaannya.

''Apa yang membuatmu menolak?" tanya Sasuke, ada rasa marah dalam dirinya. Sungguh seorang Uchiha pantang untuk di tolak bukan.

''Karena aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan pekerjaanku yang sekarang.'' Jawab Naruto dengan alasan yang sederhana.

Sasuke terdiam, ''Baiklah aku tak akan memaksa, tapi jika kau suatu saat butuh pekerjaan ini, perusahaanku siap menerimamu kapan saja.''

Sasuke berdiri, di keluarkannya selembar uang untuk membayar kopi hitam yang di minumnya, ''Besok aku akan datang lagi kemari.'' Katanya sebelum melangkah keluar meninggalkan café tempat Naruto bekerja.

Naruto mengamati sosok itu yang kini sudah masuk kedalam mobil sedan hitam miliknya, Naruto menghela nafas, ia sebenarnya sangat tergiur dengan tawaran yang di berikan oleh Sasuke, hanya saja seperti yang menjadi jawabannya barusan ia sudah terlalu nyaman dengan pekerjaannya yang sekarang.

.

.

"Tadaima~"

''Okaeri, Naru-nii tumben cepat pulang?" tanya Naruko yang sepertinya sudah pulang bekerja.

''Iya, hari ini toko tutup lebih cepat, katanya Hinata ingin meliburkan toko dulu selama beberapa hari.'' Jawab Naruto seraya meletakan sebuah kantung plastik berisi bahan makanan.

''Memangnya Hinata-chan mau kemana?"

''Hinata ingin berlibur ke suna sekalian bertemu dengan teman lamanya disana.'' Naruko mengangguk paham.

''Naru-nii…." Panggil Naruko ragu-ragu.

''Ada apa Naruko?"

''Apa Uchiha-sama ada menemuimu?" tanya Naruko, sapphire milik Naruto terbuka lebar, kenapa saudari kembarnya bertanya tentang hal itu.

''Yah, dia menemuiku saat jam kerjaku di café hampir selesai.'' Jawabnya, raut Naruko berubah masam 'sudah ku duga' batin gadis itu.

''Memangnya kenapa Naruko?" tanya Naruto saat melihat perubahan raut wajah kembarannya.

''Kuharap kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya Naru-nii.'' 'karena dia sangat berbahaya.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

''Uhhh baiklah," sahutnya, Naruko menghela nafas lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Naruto.

Naruto dan Naruko memang hanya tinggal berdua saja di apartement sederhana yang mereka sewa bersama, kedua orangtua mereka berada jauh di sebuah desa bernama desa Uzu tempat kelahiran sang ibu, namun mereka tak pernah hilang komunikasi selama ini karena setiap seminggu sekali baik Naruko maupun Naruto akan mengirim kabar pada kedua orangtuanya.

 **=Oo0oO=**

Tiga hari telah berlalu setelah pertemuan Naruto dan Sasuke, dan sepertinya pria itu semakin gencar menemuinya, ditambah ia sedang libur di toko kue milik Hinata membuat sang Uchiha serasa di beri kesempatan untuk mengajaknya kemanapun sang Uchiha mau.

Seperti saat ini Sasuke mengajak Naruto kesebuah restouran mahal yang hanya untuk kalangan atas, Naruto merasa malu saat menginjakan kakinya di tempat ini namun saat melihat tatapan lembut Sasuke padanya perasaan itu tiba-tiba lenyap berganti menjadi nyaman dan hangat.

''Naruto, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu.'' Ucap Sasuke dengan raut wajah serius, sebelah tangannya meraih tangan Naruto yang berada di atas meja.

''Apa itu Sasuke?"

''Aku suka padamu, mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi percayalah aku bersungguh-sungguh.'' Katanya, Naruto shok mendengar pengakuan dari pria raven di depannya, ia ingin menjawab tapi lidahnya terasa kelu.

''A…a..ak..ku.''

''Tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, karena aku tahu ini sangat sulit untukmu kan.'' Terkanya yang d jawab anggukan polos dari Naruto.

''Baiklah akan ku perlihatkan keseriusanku padamu, dan kuharap aku mendapatkan jawaban yang baik.'' Katanya seraya mendekatkan tangan Naruto kemulutnya lalu mengecup punggung tangan itu cukup lama.

Sasuke memang type pria yang pandai bermain kata terbukti Naruto luluh oleh setiap ucapannya, suaranya begitu halus terdengar di telinga Naruto dan kata-katanya yang lembut mampu membuat siapapun akan luluh dan percaya begitu saja.

''Sepertinya kau tak perlu menunggu Sasuke karena aku akan menjawabnya sekarang.'' Sasuke terkejut namun merasa puas dalam hatinya.

''Kau mau menerima perasaanku Naruto?" pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk, Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya lalu menarik tangan Naruto yang masih di genggamnya, di peluknya pemuda pirang itu lalu menghujani seluruh wajahnya dengan kecupan dari bibir Sasuke.

''Terima kasih Naruto.'' Ucapnya lalu mulai menyerang bibir Naruto yang sudah lama ingin di cumbunya.

'Aku minta maaf Naruko karena tidak menuruti ucapanmu, aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya.' Lirihnya dalam hati.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Sasuke dan Naruto menjalin hubungan yang bahkan tak di ketahui oleh Naruko, malam ini Sasuke kembali mengajaknya makan malam kali ini mereka makan malam di sebuah restourant sekaligus sebuah hotel mewah yang berada di Konoha.

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya terasa aneh dan panas, apa ada yang salah dengan sesuatu yang di makan atau di minumnya, Naruto rasa tidak ia hanya memesan spageti dan jus jeruk sebagai minumannya, namun tubuhnya terasa aneh dan sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa ingin tertarik keluar.

Sasuke yang melihat gelagat aneh Naruto tampak menyeringai, rencananya sukses sebentar lagi kemauannya akan segera tercapai.

.

.

Naruto antara sadar atau tidak hanya bisa pasrah saat pria yang berada di atas tubuhnya menjamah seluruh tubuhnya, tak ada satu helai benang pun yang melekat keduanya benar-benar polos.

Naruto melenguh saat di rasakannya tangan Sasuke memainkan kedua tonjolan di dadanya, mencumbu bibirnya, mengigit lalu menghisap leher dan beberapa bagian lainnya hingga menciptakan bekas keunguan disana.

Sasuke sama sekali tak mengucapkan satu kalimat pun, meskipun Naruto berulangkali menyebut namanya pria itu hanya diam dan menatap datar dirinya bahkan saat pria itu memasukan miliknya kedalam lubang hangat milik Naruto pun pria itu tetap diam, ada apa dengan Sasuke ? kenapa aku seperti melihat sesuatu yang lain darinya,' batin Naruto.

Naruto mulai merasakan pergerakan Sasuke semakin cepat hingga akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di lubangnya tampaknya Sasuke sudah mencapai klimaksnya, ia pikir semua akan berakhir satu ronde saja namun ternyata Sasuke kembali memasukan miliknya dan mulai ronde selanjutnya.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya, ia menatap sekelilingnya yang masih terlihat buram di kedua matanya, di kuceknya kedua matanya agar penglihatannya mulai jelas, dan setelah benar-benar jelas barulah Naruto tahu tempatnya sekarang berada yaiutu sebuah kamar hotel yang Naruto yakin tempat di mana Sasuke membawanya.

Kedua iris biru Naruto membola ia ingat apa yang tengah terjadi semalam, ia dan Sasuke. Naruto hendak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya namun gerakannya harus terhenti saat ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sakit terutama bagian bawah tubuhnya yang ia yakin pasti lecet atau sobek mengingat kebrutalan Sasuke semalam.

Tubuh kurus itu kembali terhempas ke tempat tidur, 'sial' rutuknya dalam hati, Naruto menoleh kesamping di lihatnya sesuatu yang menyelip di bawah selimut, di bukanya selimut yang menutup arena tempat tidur di sebelahanya dan untuk kedua kalinya irib biru Naruto membola dengan sempurna.

''U…uang?" cicitnya lemah, apa maksud Sasuke meletakan uang di tempat tidur dalam jumlah yang banyak, arah mata Naruto lalu tak sengaja melihat sebuah kertas berwarna putih.

''Apa ini?" di ambilnya kertas putih itu lalu membacanya.

 _Aku minta maaf atas kepergianku yang tak memberitahumu, tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku harus melihatmu yang pastinya akan merengek untuk di temani, tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu Naruto, aku tak benar-benar menyukaimu, aku hanya ingin bermain-main saja denganmu, dan sekarang kau sudah tak kubutuhkan lagi jadi selamat tinggal dan jangan mencariku lagi._

 _Ps : itu uang untukmu, terima kasih tubuhmu sangat indah dan aku menikmati yang semalam._  
 _-Sasuke_

Naruto meremas kertas ditangannya, ia marah dan merasa di bohongi, jadi selama ini ia di tipu oleh ucapan manis pria tampan itu.

''DASAR UCHIHA BRENGSEK! AKU TAK BUTUH UANGMU!" teriaknya seraya melempar uang yang di raihnya keudara, ia benci pada sosok itu.

''KEMBALIKAN PADAKU! KEMBALIKAN HARGA DIRIKU!" kembali ia berteriak kali ini ia melemparkan bantal di sampingnya hingga isi bantal itu berhamburan keluar.

''Aku benci padamu Uchiha.'' Air mata mengalir semakin deras, pemuda itu hanya bisa menangis meraung meratapi nasibnya, apa kesalahannya pada sang Uchiha sehingga ia harus menerima perlakuan yang tak pantas dari pria itu, di raih lalu kemudian di campakan begitu saja.

 _'Kuharap kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya Naru-nii,'_

Naruto menghentikan tangisnya saat teringat ucapan saudari kembarnya tempo hari, ia sungguh menyesal tak mendengarkan peringatannya, 'Naruko, maafkan aku yang begitu bodoh tak mendengarkan ucapanmu.'

.

.

Tok tok tok

''Ya, siap… Naruto!" Neji berteriak kaget saat melihat sosok Naruto di depan matanya dengan kondisi yang tak layak untuk di lihat.

''Ne-ji….''

Bruk

''Naru, apa yang terjadi padamu, hei Naruto,''

Neji susah payah membawa tubuh ringkih itu kekamar miliknya, ia sungguh panik dengan keadaan Naruto yang sangat mengkhawatirkan, perlahan Neji membuka pakaian milik Naruto betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat kondisi tubuh Naruto.

''Siapa Naruto? Katakan padaku siapa si brengsek yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Neji pada sosok yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

.

Sudah dua hari kondisi Naruto seperti tubuh tak bernyawa, tatapan matanya kosong dan ia seolah kehilangan gairah hidupnya.

''Naru, ayo di makan supnya nanti keburu dingin.'' Bujuk Neji entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Naruto hanya menoleh sesaat kearah pria berambut coklat panjang itu lalu kembali pada posisinya semula.

''Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Naru? Tidakah kau merasa kasihan pada Naruko yang mencemaskanmu sejak kemarin?"

''Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya kembali bersuara.

''Karena aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama Naru.''

''Omong kosong, kau tahu pria itu pernah berkata sama sepertimu, ia sangat baik dan perhatian padaku, tapi apa yang kudapat pada akhirnya ketika pria itu berhasil mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dariku, ia pergi dengan begitu mudahnya.''

Neji meraih pundak Naruto lalu membuat iris berbeda warna itu bertemu, ''Jangan pernah menyamakanku dengan bajingan itu Naru, aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak lama.''

Naruto enggan menatap mata itu, ia takut jika menatap mata milik Neji ia akan luluh dan kembali mengulang hal yang sama.

''Tolong antarkan aku pulang.'' Neji memandang lekat Naruto, tubuh pemuda itu bergetar ia tahu pasti sangat berat tekanan batin yang di alaminya, dengan berat hati Neji menyerah ia tidak akan memaksa Naruto bercerita jika memang ia tak mau.

.

Sebulan kemudian Naruto mulai kembali seperti biasanya tetap tersenyum walau tak sehangat dan seceria dulu, pemuda itu bahkan sudah mulai kembali bekerja di café milik Neji.

''Naru kau yakin akan menyanyi dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini?" tanya Neji.

Naruto mengangguk walau di akuinya akhir-akhir ini kondisi kesehatannya mulai menurun, ia bahkan sering muntah-muntah di pagi hari atau jika mencium aroma yang menurutnya akan membuat kepalanya terasa pusing dan berakhir mual-mual.

''Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya Neji.'' Jawab Naruto.

''Baiklah jika itu memang keinginanmu, aku tak bisa mencegahmu.'' Naruto tersenyum lebar yang menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

''Yosh, aku akan bersemangat ttebayo.'' Serunya menyemangati dirinya sendiri, Neji hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat bersemangat Naruto bangkit kembali.

Pemuda pirang itu naik keatas panggung ia mengambil kursi yang biasa di pakainya untuk bernyanyi lalu mendudukinya, alunan musik mulai terdengar dan Naruto mulai bernyanyi.

 ** _Aku memang terlanjur mencintaimu_**  
 ** _Dan tak pernah kusesali itu_**  
 ** _Seluruh jiwa telah kuserahkan_**  
 ** _Menggenggam janji setiaku_**

 ** _Kumohon jangan jadikan semua ini_**  
 ** _Alasan kau menyakitiku_**  
 ** _Meskipun cintamu tak hanya untukku_**  
 ** _Tapi cobalah sejenak mengerti_**

 ** _Bila rasaku ini rasamu_**  
 ** _Sanggupkah engkau menahan sakitnya_**  
 ** _Terkhianati cinta yang kau jaga_**

 ** _Coba bayangkan kembali_**  
 ** _Betapa hancurnya hati ini kasih_**  
 ** _Semua telah terjadi._**

 ** _(song by kerispatih)_**

Seluruh pengunjung café bertepuk tangan saat Naruto selesai bernyanyi, beberapa pengunjung ada yang menitikan airmata karena Naruti menyanyikan lagu itu penuh penghayatan.

Naruto turun dari atas panggung, ia langsung berlari menuju toilet. Di bukanya salah satu bilik toilet itu lalu ia masuk kedalamnya, ia mendudukan diri di atas closet mengambil secarik kertas putih yang lusuh yang terlipat di saku celananya, itu adalah surat dari Sasuke untuknya.

Naruto memang tak membuang surat itu juga uang pemberian dari Sasuke, walau awalnya ia memang sempat melemparkannya tapi Naruto kembali mengumpulkan uang yang berserakan itu, tidak, Naruto tak berniat memakai uang itu secuilpun karena ia merasa yakin akan kembali bertemu dengan pria brengsek itu dan saat itulah Naruto akan melemparkan semua uang pemberian pria itu tepat di wajah tampannya.

Sasuke benar-benar seperti lenyap di telan bumi, karena menurut kabar yang ia terima dari Naruko, presdir Uchiha Sasuke kini telah di gantikan oleh kakak laki-lakinya yang bernama Uchiha Itachi dan sepertinya sang kakak menutupi keberadaan adiknya yang entah berada dimana.

 _Sasuke Uchiha, aku tidak bodoh untuk tak mengenalimu, aku tahu saat aku bernyanyi kau berada di antara mereka, kuharap suatu saat kita bisa kembali bertemu agar aku bisa menghajarmu._

Fin

Jadi juga nih ff… maaf jika saya bikin ff gaje super ngawur dan g ada bagus-bagusnya.. entah ini bisa di sebut angst atau kagak dan klo sempat mungkin saya bikin sequelnya...

Omake

Di sebuah kamar rumah sakit :

"Wah keponakanku lucu sekali, kawaiiiii!" pekik Naruko heboh saat melihat keponakannya.

''Naruko-chan jangan berisik ini di rumah sakit.'' Peringat Kushina pada putri bungsunya.

Keluarga Namikaze saat ini sedang berkumpul di rumah sakit tempat dimana Naruto melahirkan putra pertamanya, saat tahu Naruto hamil Minato dan Kushina sempat shok dan tentu saja marah pada Naruto, ia hampir di usir dari daftar keluarganya namun berkat Naruko dan Neji akhirnya Kushina dan Minato mau menerima keadaan Naruto.

"Aku dan Sai yang akan menikah, tapi kenapa Naru-nii yang lebih dulu memberi cucu pada kaa-san dan tou –san.'' Cetus Naruko dengan bibir yang di manyunkan.

Sai sang tunangan hanya tersenyum simpul lalu mengusap bahu calon istrinya, ''Bersabarlah karena tinggal menunggu Naruto-chan keluar dari rumah sakit, kita akan langsung menikah.'' Sai menenangkan calon istrinya.

''Benar Naruko, kau jangan berkecil hati seperti itu, mana Naruko yang selalu bersemangat sepertiku.'' Kali ini Naruto ikut berbicara sedikit memberi dorongan semangat untuk saudari kembarnya.

''Baiklah, aku akan tetap bersemangat, aku pasti akan memberikan Naru-nii keponakan yang sangat lucu seperti anakmu.'' Ucsp Naruko antusias yang langsung di sambut gelak tawa kedua orangtua dan juga calon suaminya.

''Ngomong-ngomong Naru, apa kau sudah memberikan nama untuknya?" tanya Minato.

''Menma, Namikaze Menma.'' Katanya seraya menatap bayi berambut raven di gendongannya.

"Menma? Hemm nama yang cukup unik.'' Gumam kepala keluarga Namikaze itu.

''Tapi marganya tak seharusnya Namikaze.'' Celetuk seseorang yang baru saja datang.

''Apa maksudmu berkata begitu Neji.''

''Seharusnya ia bermarga Hyuuga."

''EEEHHH?!"

''Apa alasanmu memberikan margamu pada cucu-ku?" tanya Minato dengan wajah menahan amarah.

''Karena Menma adalah anakku.'' Jawab Neji dengan santai.

''APPAAAAAA?!"

Real end…


End file.
